Admission
by TheImagination-OfInspiration
Summary: Sly had been playing on his "love intrest" for a long time and the tempered fox is beginning to realise some wierd going on with her fealings and head. Will she be able to admit her true feelings? Is Sly really in love with her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Freez, Cooper!" Carmelita held straightly her shock pistol towards the sneaky racoon, who was about to escape.  
"My my... Who do we have here? The lovely Inspector Fox". The racoon smirked as he let go of his golden cane and rose his hands up. Completely clam.  
"Keep your filthy comments for yourself! Those aren't gonna work on me, Cooper!" She replied him sharply as she stood in position in ready to shoot him. She waited such a long time for this moment. The perfect moment! To catch that arrogant thief! The thief who had ben chased by the cops for while now. Sly Cooper.  
"Come on pumpkin, take a chill pill. I haven't done anything...Yet." He crossed his arms over and lend up againt the wall behind him.  
It was just two of them in a dark alley. It was around midnight, so the only thing that lighted them up was the big pale moon above them.  
"Don't lie to me, Cooper! I know you are a thief! It wasn't for fun i've heard the sirenes this late!" She hissed at him and showed her teeths like a really growling fox. "But the time has come ringtail! You have no where to escape now! AND the only thing you have is the wall just behind you and my assistents are in every corner keeping an eye, if you should escpae from me! So Cooper! Give up! And i'm taking you with me to the police station!" She made her words clear to him and her blood boiled alot of exitement. She dreamed of this every single day! To put handcuffs on this raccoon and take him to the police station.  
"Ah i see. So what are you going to do with me at the station?...Miss Fox?" Those last words he replied made the fox's blood only boiling more, but she tried to hold her self calm and not to show any kind of weakness. Her anger issue can easly explode her professional working.  
"What am i going to do with you? Oh i am going to do alot of FUN with you ringtail! You better be prepared! Besides! I think you'll look great in cell uniform. The stripes fits you perfectly! Now give me your cane and take your hands up!" Her anger had fallen a bit and turned into a dominating confident fox. She really felt she had everything in control and that racoon has no chance to trick her this time.  
How many time had this ringtail tricked Carmelita with his filthy comments and that annoying smirk on his face. The worst was, he tricked her by kissing her and handcuffed her, without she even realised it. Since that day, her anger had only been growing, she shouldn't have give him those 10 second head start! Now... This time...No more head start!  
Sly enjoyed the sight of the lovely looking lady fox. Oh, how he loved to tease her. But she was right. He can't escape anywhere...Right now. But there is always some solution to find.  
"Alright, alright..." He sighed and took his cane and held it for her to accept it. Carmelita couldn't believe her own eyes. Did he actually gave up? She was ready to take his cane, but she kept in mind, that this is Sly Cooper and he isn't trustworthy.  
While she was about to take the cane, she still looked straight into Sly's eyes. She could feel alot of joyment in him and there was something sneaky about this, but what else could she do?  
She slowly took the cane, held it tight and by her surprise Sly let go of his grib and rose his hands up. He smirked at her and enjoyed this moment. It was exiting how he was going to succes his sneaky plan.  
"Now turn around!" She commanded him as she pointed him with the cane. Sly listened to her order and turned around. He could feel the cane pushing him up against the wall pretty hard, but it didn't minded him at all.  
Carmelita smiled sadisticly by this sight of how Sly were pushed against the wall with his hands up at the wall and the face to the site. Now she got the big chance to handcuff him!  
She slowly walked few steps toward him still the cane pushed hard against him. When she was right behind him, she laid her chock pistol down in her pucket. Then she carefully took the cane away from him and laid it down on the ground. Her left hand took over for pushing him hard against the wall. Even harder.  
She quickly took both of his hands and held them really tight behind his back.  
"Ouch..Didn't knew you were that strong, Carmelita". He commented.  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet ringtail". She smiled big and enjoyed this exact moment. She finally had captured Sly Cooper. This arrogant thief that had no chance to escape. But unfortunatly she couldn't read his thoughts.  
She reached down in her other pucket for the handscuffs but there wasn't anything to reach. "What?" She asked herself and Sly could already guess that she probaly had lost her handscuffs.  
After a few minutes of trying to reach something in her pucket she then realised she forgot all the important things at her apartment. "Arg!" She shouted out in anger.  
"What's wrong inspector? Lost something?" Sly asked in a teasy way.  
"Shut your mouth ringtail or i cut your tongue off!" Her reply was pretty harsh, but Sly just smiled at it. Ofcourse she wasn't going to do that. She was just angry.  
"Okay ringtail! By unfortune i must deal with this by my own hands! Do anything sneaky and you gonna regret it!"  
"Sounds like fun" He replied.  
Carmelita really wanted to shout at him again but she choosed to ignore it. She must control herself for getting this arrogant raccoon in place.  
She grabbed his shirt behind, still held really tight his hands and pulled him back from the wall. She was about to turn them self around slowly, but she forgot that Sly was pretty good with his legs.  
Without she could made to blink an eye, he aldready snaked his leg around her leg. Really quickly he pushed her leg to aside so she lost both of his hands and her balance. He was that quick to reach out for Carmelita before she fell on the ground. He pushed her up against the wall with her hands held up tightly by his own hands.  
Her teeths were showing and she growled like a crazy dog. Her eyes was full of anger and Sly knew that, but he smiled at her and was completely relaxed. His plan worked.  
She couldn't believe she was the one who were trapped by this filthy racoon! On the other side, it didn't surprised her either, but it surely did made her crazy.  
Sly smirked at her and his eyes shone by exitement. Oh how he loved this. Making the insepctor angry and no matter what she was so easy to trick.  
"Oops...I did it again. My bad". He laughed but that laugh was only for two seconds when he felt pain on his site. Carmelita was kicking him and he tried to avoid it by still holding her up against the world. He admitted it was pretty hard one. A strong lady with big boots and himself that had to be sure that he didn't let go of her.  
By his luck he stopped her kicking by blocking her legs. So actually he was that close to her, but the distance between their faces was the only things that wasn't so close. That was good for him too, Carmelita was that crazy to actually bite his nose off if she had the chance.  
Her breath was heavy and loud. Her eyes was evil. Her anger issue had return and that was a good reason for that.  
"You..." She said in a growling voice.  
Sly rose one of his eyebrow. "Yes?"  
She moved her head from site to site by an amusement and sickness of what he had done. "You filthy brat!"  
Sly laughed at her, she was so funny when she cursed at him. He really couldn't take her seriously.  
"Don't laugh at me, you arrogant idiot!" She shouted at him.  
"But you are so cute when you are ang-."  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed out loud and Sly began to be neavours of if the cops heard her.  
"Let go of me you disgusting ringtail! Let go of me!" She struggled alot but Sly had a good hold on her.  
"Uhm...What about a no?" He asked teasly with a smile on his face wich made Carmelita even more crazy.  
There was no way to cool her down, her anger had made the top level and she was so ready to scream out loud so the cops could help her. But she didn't made it.  
Sly had captured her lips right before she was going to scream. She made a moan sound of chock. Her eyes was big and she could feel those warm lips on hers.  
She struggled to get free. She difinitely didn't liked it at all. Or did she?  
Everything was just aweful! She got tricked by that filthy racoon ONCE AGAIN! And with a KISS! How worse could it be? She had no idea. She just wanted to get free and punch him to the ground. As for Sly, he knew Carmelita didn't liked it at all, but he didn't cared. He enjoyed this kiss really badly. He didn't knew why that badly, but it just felt...So good.  
He pressed his lips against hers pretty hard so the inside of their mouths met together. Carmelita was so close to bit his toungue, but without willing, she melted. She felt kinda dizzy but also warm. And her stomach twisted. There was something ...Wierd about this. She couldn't really resist. It felt like a dream...Like a nightmare that couldn't be rejected. Her dizzynes made her eyes closed. Like she fell a sleep. Her anger issue took alot of her energy away. No wonder why she felt that dizzy.  
Sly could feel her struggling stopped and her hands at the wall began to relax. He smiled on the inside. His plan perfectly worked out!  
The kiss didn't last long. Sly slowly pulled his kiss off and Carmelita 'woke up'. They were looking in each others eyes but Carmelita couldn't tell what was real or not. All she could regonize was, that annoying smile on Sly's face and his brown eyes that expressed his playful and charming personality.  
After a short minute she finally realized what they were doing. And obviously her anger came back. Her scream was unbelieveble and ofcourse the cops heard her and Sly could already hear the footsteps down from the corners.  
"Well, i would love to stay, but i must leave. See you Carmelita" He winked at her and ran away with his cane. Carmelita took her pistol and shooted after his tail that was only left to see before he disappeard. Sly Cooper had once again escaped.  
Carmelita wished with all of her heart that this just was a nightmare. She clinched her fist and cursed that racoon to the sky.  
"Inspector Fox! Are you alright?" One of the cops had arrived, but Carmelita just passed them. They could easly see she was pretty angry so they choosed to not say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sly came back to the safe house after a fun night he had with, stealing money and gold behind from those guards on the streets. Jumping from roof to roof. And last but not least, he stole a kiss from Carmelita. He laughed a bit of how angry she was and he didn't forgot how wonderful that kiss was. He felt a bit twist in his stomach recalling the pictures in his head, but he couldn't really tell if he really was in love with her or not. All he could tell that she was difinetely beautiful and everything about her was just amazing. Never had he seen such a strong inspector with such a courage. She'll never be ugly in his eyes, no matter what kind of words she would throw at him. Women...They are just like that. They show anger, but they are easy to melt. Especially with Carmelita. He knew exactly where he should 'press her buttons'.  
"Sly! What took you so long?" The little turtle with glasses asked in concern. "I thought you won't be back at all!"  
"Yea! I was starving, but i couldn't eat! I was really afraid that the scary inspector fox took you to the jail" the purple hippo qucikly began to eat after a relief of Sly had returned.  
Sly laughed at his friends' comments. "Oh you guys! I am fine! I just had fun this night." He sat down in his chair leaving his cane beside him.  
"After my research i found out that some of the pieces of clockwerk is actually close to us".  
"Bentley, do you say we can find it that easy?" Sly asked.  
"I am 90 % sure, but i need more time to do research." Bently answered, deeply concentrated on his screen and didn't turned back to Sly.  
"Very well..." Sly sighed and laid back in his chair with his feet up at the table. All the energy of what he used through the night, made him to close his eyes. He was looking forward for the mission for the clockwerk pieces. What he most were looking forward to, was to see Carmelita again. He smiled by the thought of it.

Carmelita walked back and forth in her apartment. Took the handcuffs she forgot and threw them harsh on the floor. "I've should had shoot him when got the chance! I...I...I..Aaarg! That idiotic ringtail! How could he? He's going to regret what he had done to me!" She recalled the pictures of what happened and just the thought of it made her want to throw up. That ringtail kissed her..AGAIN! Her imagination was to punch that ringtail to the ground but her stomach twisted alot when she thought about the kiss. That made her confused and she was about to pull her hair off. She hated the thought of how he tricked her, but she couldn't really deny that kiss was so...Good.  
She threw herself down on her couch and a heavy sigh escaped her mouth. All of that anger made her really tired. It has been a harsh night for her. Everything went wrong and she couldn't bear with it all.  
The time showed 02:00 AM, only two hours ago the whole thing went wrong. She cursed herself AND Sly for that. How could she be that naive?  
She really wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. The disgusting picture of Sly kissed her, repeated in her heard over and over. The worst was her stomach twisted alot and she could feel her cheeks boilied up. How could she blush just like that? She didn't liked it! But she couldn't deny it either! Something was going on through her feelings and head. It wasn't the first time she got kissed by him, nor was it the first time she got tricked. The 'wierd thing' had probaly grown as time had passed.  
She shook her head. There wasn't time for solving that wierd puzzle. She should be back for working in few hours and speak of that, the Interpool have maskball at the evening. That made her more stressful. She promised her boss for coming and join the party with them. She even had everything ready, but she felt so weak for working and the maskball.  
"I guess i don't have any choice" She sighed and chosed to close her eyes. The picture of Sly kept playing in her head, but she was too exhausted so she didn't even cared about it...Fow now.

It was around 03:00 PM. And the team had left their safe house for the mission. After a good sleep , they were fresh to start the mission Bently had planned.  
"Alright guys! Interpool has an event this evening. The maskball will be around 06:00 PM. That means in three hours. The clockwerk pieces is in the ball room and the Interpool doesn't know about it. But there is an secret agent who works for the bad guys, they are after the same. So we need to get it before they do."  
"So Bently, who are those bad guys?" Sly asked.  
"It's a group wich is called 'underground'" Bently typed the hack code into their data and files. "As i see here, it is a group of ten members and their leader is a very dangerous person who has a devious plan to get the clockwerk pieces. Their plans are to put these pieces together and take over the world. I think they probaly are linked with Clockwerk somehow, but i don't know exactly why. The important is, we HAVE to get the pieces before they do".  
"Wow sounds devious.." Sly commented.  
"I am so ready to punch those guys!" Murray said in exitement.  
"Murray, you have to hold it for now. We must do it carefully, if we get busted by this group AND the interpool, we are pretty much screwed."  
"So how shall we do it, Mr. Brain?" Sly asked.  
"First before the ball starts, you have to take som pictures of the area around. Try to find some clues. And Murray, you hold an eye of any kind of guards, punch them down if you see them, BUT be careul. The Interpool office isn't far from here."  
"I am ready! I'll take care of our raccoon friend and i shall punch them ALL down!"  
"Well...As for now! But you wouldn't have the chance when the ball starts. You and i should go another place and Sly, you have a mission i think you would love".  
"Yes?" Sly asked.  
"Carmelita will obviously come to the ball tonight. You have to dress in a way so no body would regonize you. And try to keep Carmelitas attention while Murray and i going to try to get the pieces."  
"Carmelitas attention? Piece of cake! Bently, thank you so much for giving me this role, you're the best!" Sly said loved the thought of another chance to get close to Carmelita. "You sneaky devil, don't get too exited. Your 'charm' shall not be regonized at all AND you have to act like a gentleman". Bently made his words pretty clear to Sly.  
"I understand. You know me Bently, i am pretty good at acting".  
"But Bentley! What about the other guards?" Murray asked in concern.  
"The guards doesn't react if Carmelita isn't orders them do to. If she isn't there her boss will"  
"Wow, Carmelita must be a great 'dollmaster'" Sly commented.  
"Yea, she is difinitely good at it"  
"A beautiful 'dollmaster'"  
"Well...I don't have a taste for foxies"  
"Guys, enough with Carmelita, now it's time for work!" Bentley interrupted "Has everyone got their mission in place?"  
"Yes" Murray and Sly answered at the same time.  
"Alright team! Let's go!". Bently ordered. He rolled ahead with his wheelchair to a place where he could continue his research.  
Murray and Sly sneaked around the area for some clues.

Meanwhile, Carmelita was on her way to her apartment. Her work today was okay, not that bad, but not that good either. Unfortunatly she was five minutes late, but the boss didn't said anything. Instead, he was pretty serious about the updates about Sly Cooper. In shame she was forced to tell that he escaped once again. Ofcourse, she kept the kissing part for her self. It wouldn't be a good idea, if the boss found out, there were something unprofessional going on. In fact, Sly and her were difinitely not a couple! The thought made her shiver and she was so thankful she isn't in love with him at all... Or is she?  
She shook her head and tried to avoid the wierd thoughts. She knew something wierd was going trough her, but as she decided last night, there was no time for solving it at all. Now she got the chance to leave all of her private thoughts behind and take the professional mask on. She actually looked forward to it. Welcome drinks, delicious food and deserts. Maybe a gentleman for dancing. That would be amazing, so she could draw her attention in another guy than that arrogant ringtail.  
She noticed the clock and there was only 2 ½ hours back before the maskball started. She quickly went into her apartment and took all the stuff she buied for few days ago. She made a deal with her self, that she should look wonderful tonight. It would be a shame if she saw other females were looking better than her. Not because she wanted to be more beautiful than others, she just didn't liked to be 'an outsider'. Besides, she should get some attention from some lovely gentlemen.  
"I hope that ringtail stays away this time. He better not be showing up. Arg! Stupid arrogant, filthy idiot" She mummered in the shower and even addded more bad words for Sly. Even if she actually didn't want to think about him, the rest of her anger were still boiling in her blood. Luckily the warm water ran down at her fox fur and it felt amazing. It made her more relaxed. Nothing could bother her right now, excpet her memories, but they were just thougths wich is supose to be washed away.  
After 20 minutes of cleaning herself, she was ready to make herself up. She took some underwear and stockings out from her closet. For this kind of dress she didn't needed a bra. She fell in love with it at the first sight in a shop. A darkish blue dress with old-time details  
but it wasn't a dress she would wear on normally. Since it was a maskball theme, luckily the dress matched pretty well. 'As finest as possible' was the boss' words. The dress was expensive too and if the ball wouldn't last whole night long, she would difinitely had refused to pay for a one-night-dress. And why exactly Interpool had planned this ball, she didn't knew, but haven't cared to ask either.  
She didn't really put any makeup on her face, since she would have a mask on. She carefully choosed one mask that actually was comfortable to wear. But for the sakeness she took some of her makeup and packed it down in her purse.  
After drying her long curly hair, she used some hair product to burst up her curls. She decided to let her hair be loose this time.  
She put her mask on and she was surprised by the sight of, how beautiful everything looked on her. The mask helped alot. Since her hair and dress are darkish blue, the mask was black, so she had different color tones on her. And her fur color didn't even matter, because the other colors had already taken over.  
Her fox tail was hided under her dress, so only the tip could be seen. Her shoes was black ballet shoes. She prefered flat this time, because last time she had high heels on, her feet drived her crazy.  
She was almost ready and there was only one hour back. "Wow time's running fast i better be quick". She said while she was packing the last things down.  
Unfortunatly she hadn't enough place for the shock pistol, but she hided another kind of pistol in her stockings under the dress. She made sure she would be able to move around and dance without it would fall anywhere. Thanks to the kind of design the stockings had. Strong and elastic.  
The last but most important was the handcuffs. Luckily she had enough space in her purse for those. IF the ringtail should show up, she didn't forgot those this time.  
Carmelitas was ready for the big exiting evening. "Time for leave all thoughts behind and meet new people" she mummered to herself with a smile. A few extra touches with jewelry and she was out of her apartment.

Murray had punched five guards down and Sly found some good clues to take picture of.  
They both went back to Bently who had done alot of research.  
Bently transfered the pictures into the computer and looked through them.  
"Good job, boys! Now those clues can possibly be my good match for the research!" He looked through them and it seemed pretty positive.  
"Sly! There is only one hour back for the masball. Go and hurry up for preparing yourself as a gentlemand AND keep in your mind, you are on a mission! Not a date, okay?!"  
"Understood ! I shall try my best." Bentley didn't made to answer him back, before he dissapeard.  
Bently shook his head and continued the plan with Murray. He could tell that the plan was going very well until now, but there was 50 % for things would end up wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaaay guys! Finally! I downloaded a free writing program! And this chapter has stayed this way since! I decided just to publish it right away, since it's been month! And besides, it's 7 pages long! I'll be working on chapter 4 as soon as possible!  
****And remember, to check out my profile on fanficoverflow! Username is "CreativeJoker". Because i'm going to post some pictures of how Sly's mask and dress will look like! (I hate to describe details AND fanfiction wouldn't allow to post links)  
I hope you'll like this one and feel free to leave a review!  
****Enjoy! **

* * *

Murray and Bentley sneaked behind the bulding where the event would happen. Bentley had some hack code ready for the secret enter, and from there they should look after the clockwerk pieces.  
It didn't took Sly that long to find a great outfit. He didn't knew exactly wich 'gentleman' Carmelita had a taste for, but it difinitetly hided his identity pretty well.  
Instead of his blue shirt he normally wore on, he changed himself into a old-fashioned gentleman who was ready for the masquerade. And ofcourse a different mask.  
Since his fur was grey with black stripes, the red and white outfit fit him good. And the red and black mask looked good on him too. How he got these things? Obviously stole them.  
No one would ever recognize him, he was 100 % sure about that.

"Sly! Are you ready for the mission?" Bentley asked him. Each of them had small microphones and headsets, so they would be able to communicate with each other.  
"I am so ready for the party" Sly answered him.  
"Good! Murray and i will work from here but there is something i've forgot! Carmelita's boss is with them this night, so you have to convince the boss you were invited for the maskball _and _have to impress Carmelita."  
"No problem Bentley, i know exactly what to say."  
"Try to keep your 'charm' down don't go too far! She is very picky with men, especially with dancepartners!"  
"She wouldn't doubt anything with me". Sly answered with a smirk on his face. He had alot of confidence in him. If he knew how to 'press her buttons' the rest would be a piece of cake. Hopefully...  
"Alright! Let's go!".  
The 'secret spy' conversation had ended and luckily for Sly, there wasn't any password for coming in. His outfit was enough for him to enter.

Carmelita showed her 'officer-sign' at the enter and was welcomed by the guards. She could feel they were pretty amazed by her look. Even their whispering weren't hard to be heard. "Wow, the inspector is looking amazing tonight! Do you think i'll get a chance?" "Ofcourse not, you moron! No one ever had got the chance. Have you forgot her temper? One touch and you're dead" Carmelita laughed by their comments, they were actually right. No one dared to touch her and she was always treated by respect...Except for one person.  
But a woman must keep her modesty. Be gentle and nice, but not too easy to get. Many men thought she played 'hard-to-get' but it ended up with she showed them 'never-gonna-happen'. Wich made her a little bit dissapointed. She really wanted to get to know some respectfull men, but she couldn't do anything about her nature either. She was just like that.

As she walked across the room, feeling eyes on her, she couldn't really decide where her boss was. He must be pretty disguised this evening, since she couldn't recognize anyone in this room. But that made it only more intresting. The masquerade theme was beautiful looking. Interpool had made it good, more than she expected. Music wasn't bad either and she was hungry just the scent of the food.  
"Ah, Miss Fox! Glad you came" her boss handed the welcome drink to her and gave her a big smile.  
"Boss, i barely could recognize you." She answered and accepted the welcome drink. "But how could you recognize me then?" She showed her 'officer-sign' to her guards, so obviously they knew who she was. But she didn't knew she was _that_ recognizable.  
"How can someone not recognize your young beauty, Miss Fox? Your beautiful hair! " He laughed and took a sip of the welcome drink.

Carmelita just smiled at his comment, didn't knew what to say. It didn't minded her either. Even though, they worked professionally, he was kind a fatherfigure for her. She never found out why, but different events, Interpool had planned before, he always procted her somehow. And when he wasn't around, he always trusted her work.  
"Oh, this drink tastes wonderful, boss!" A flavour of strawberry and vanilla made her toungue melt.  
"We did our best, Miss Fox!"  
"I do believe that" She answered.

Carmelita walked a bit away from her boss and looked after for who else was there. She got eyecontact with other females who were very elegant looking. But their eyes weren't that comfortable. They laughed at her and walked away as soon their dancepartners came. She could guess they were jealous of her look.  
She looked around once again and got an eye for a very handsome looking gentleman who talked with someone she didn't knew. He must been a member of the law enforcement, but she wasn't sure. She was about to take a step towards them until she got interrupted by her boss.  
"Miss Fox! Come over here and meet my old friend!" She turned around and saw a stranger who smiled at her, as she walked back to them.  
"This is Mr. Bank, my old good friend from ages ago" Her boss introduced.  
"My pleasure to meet you, Miss Fox" Carmelita felt a bit sceptic by he took her hand and kissed it gently. But she admitted he was a handsome looking man.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bank. My name is Carmelita Montaya Fox, but you can just call me Carmelita" She smiled and bowed firmly.  
"Call me Jack" he answered.  
" , why don't you keep Miss Fox in company, while i'll meet up with others?" The boss asked and took another drink from the table.  
"That would be a hornor to me. Such a lovely looking lady". He commented her look.  
"Good. Carmelita, you know what you're supose to do, if there is anything suspicious going around!"  
"Understood boss" she answered back.

The boss walked away. After a few minutes of talking back and forth, she must admit he wasn't that bad. She actually liked his personality and the best was, he was a fox too, but it wasn't that easy to spot when he dressed himself that good.  
"So, Carmelita. How long have you been working here and can i dare to ask, what's your mission now?"  
"About 3 years. Well, as an officer, i must keep investigation private. All i can tell, there is a masterthief named Sly Cooper. I've chased him for a long time now, but never got the chance to handcuff him." She didn't liked to recall that stupid name, but since the gentleman asked, she didn't minded to answer either.  
"Never got the chance? How come? Such a lovely lady, i wonder why he hasn't fainted just the sight of you." he smirked.  
"Oh stop it.." She chuckled. "Well, he is pretty sneaky. No wonder why his name is Sly. What about you, Jack?" She quickly turned the focus on the gentleman. She honestly didn't want to bring any 'wierd' feelings just the mention of that ringtail.  
"Oh me? Well, i am an old frind of your boss."  
"How did you two met?" Carmelita asked.  
"Such a long story. Could i dare to ask you for a dance, love?" He smiled and suggested his hand for her.  
"Well, you better be good, Jack. I am very picky with my dancepartners". She smirked and accepted his hand. She wondered why he changed the subject very quick, but he might have his reasons as she did. "Oh, by the way, could you please keep my purse for me?"  
"No problem". Carmelita handed her purse to him and he hided it in his pocket.

They both walked across the room and as soon the new track of classic music started, they began to dance.  
Jack dominated her very well and Carmelita was surprised how good he was at dancing.  
Everytime he turned her around and made charming movements, she couldn't help feeling a bit twist in her stomach. Her dress wasn't that hard either to deal with. Wich was a relief for her.  
"Not bad, Jack. I am impressed" She commented when they stopped danicing.  
"My honor, love"  
They bowed firmly to each other and walked back to the drink table, where they had left their drinks.  
"Well, Carmelita. It was my big pleasure to have your company tonight, i must leave. I have some deals to take care of" He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
"My pleasure too, have a good night, Jack." She smiled at him and couldn't deny she was dissapointed by his leaving. He gave the purse back and gave her the last smile.  
As soon Jack walked away, leaving Carmelita a bit lonely, a laugh from a female woke her attention. This time, it wasn't those jealous women, but a young looking girl who laughed and blushed by the stranger beside her.  
Carmelita got her sceptic eyes back. She might not recognize others, but something suspicious ran through the room. She couldn't exactly tell why. She often got that 'sixth sense' when something isn't right in her sorroundings.  
The stranger made an eyecontact with her, and she quickly looked away. She took a sip of her drink and acted like nothing was going on. When she looked out of her eyecorner, he suddenly vanished. Where could he be? And who was he? Few questions ran through her head.

"Good evening, young lady. How beautiful you look tonight."  
A stranger's voice interrupted her thoughts and in surprise she turned around and gazed a completely new man.  
"Oh, i am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was very calm. His costume and mask didn't looked that 'fancy' but it suited him pretty good. The colors were bright, especially the mask. It gave that kind of mystirous, yet beautiful look. Though she still had the 'sceptic eyes' on just in case.  
"Oh, you didn't scared me at all. I was just in my own world" She answered cold. Studiying him and tried to recognize if she knew him. But this time, it was a hard one. She couldn't even tell what kind of spiec he was. He looked like a grey street cat, also similar to a...Racoon. Her stomach somehow exploded of an alarm, but she didn't made to take care of it, when she heard a female voice beside her.  
"Carmelita Fox. I haven't expected seeing you here."  
"Constable Neyla?! What are _you_ doing here?"  
"Things been boring lately and i thought looking by tonight. I must admit i like it. Oh, by the way. What a handsome man you have there". Neyla said with a smirk and took a pretty good look on the stranger. She hadn't the most perfect-looking-masquerade-costume, but her dress suited her body figure and she looked very seducive. No wonder why the men always choosed her first.  
"Oh, pardon me, Neyla, but that's not my man. He just came by. Besides, i did my best to 'cover' up my self. It's a masquerade after all. So it wonders me, how you could be the second one to recognize me". Carmelita said and took another sip of her drink.  
"Well...I don't think if you've heard it before. But your hair." Neyla smiled.  
"Oh...Tell me more about it.." Carmelita answered sarcasticly.

Sly was reliefed by no one could recognize him, even though he was _so_ sure. He was _that_ clever to paint his fur with grey which almost matched him. He painted the black stripes he had and luckily the clothes hided the most of the mistakes.  
He admitted that Carmelita was hard to get in than she used to be. He didn't knew if it was his 'undercover' or her...Beauty. Oh, how he couldn't take his eyes of her, when he tried to convince the boss with some lies. He told the boss he was in the law enforcement for years ago, and the boss had might not remembered him. But good the 'convincing part' ended really quick, because he just couldn't take his eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world. Carmelita Montaya Fox.  
Her boss and Neyla were completely right, it was her hair. Long, thick, curly, darkblue hair, looked like a dream. Everything about her was just beautiful! But one thing annoyed him. Jack who danced with Sly's loveintrest. He felt somehow...Jealous.  
_But, _he was glad his plan worked better. Neyla came by unexpected, and since Carmelita just danced with _that_ _man_, she probaly won't dance for a while. So Neyla was a good target and it was a great chance to impress Carmelita.

"I haven't introduced my self. My name is Ken". He hold his hand for Carmlita and she accapted. He kissed it gently and looked straight into her eyes. Her stomach twisted extremely. Those _eyes_... Something was going on here and she knew that for sure!  
"Inspector Carmelita Montaya Fox, but call me Carmelita" she answered.  
"An inspector? Wow, sounds intresting. Who's your target?" He asked.  
"A masterthief who i _really_ looking forward to see in jail soon!" She said sharply. Sly had to try to hold his mask. It was hard not to come with comments, but he must not expose himself.  
While Sly kissed Neyla's hand, Carmlita took an extra look on him. There was something suspicious about this 'stranger'.  
"You haven't captured Sly Cooper yet?" Neyla asked.  
"Unfortunenatly" She sighed.  
"By the way. You two seem to be a great couple. Why don't you just leave your work behind and start dating him?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Carmelita was chocked. How could Neyla just suggest that? It made her sick.  
"I mean, there must be _something _between you two" She chuckled.  
"Over my dead body! I am not going to _date_ that filthy brat! Could you imagine how much trouble he _gave_ me?!"  
"No, i couldn't imagine, but he looks you think he's here tonight?"  
"He better _not be_!" Carmelita took a big sip of her drink and counted to ten, calming herself down. Neyla was _always_ like that. Seducive, but annoying too.  
"Sounds like there some drama going on." Sly commented, tried his best to act like he didn't knew anything.  
"Oh Ken! You should see those two, they are-."  
"Ahem!" Carmelita interrupted and gave Neyla a death glare.

There was a short awkward silence and Sly decided to break it quickly.  
"Constable Neyla, may i have a dance with you?" Sly asked.  
"Enchanté" She smiled and accepted Sly's hand.  
They both walked to the dancefloor and Carmelita had a good eye on them. She couldn't help, but she really suspected that _stranger_ for something. She took another drink from the table and decided to examine those two dancers. She couldn't believe it, but she had to admit 'Ken' seemed to be a 'perfect' dancer. How he dominated Neyla was far more good than Jack. She was impressed.  
Carmelita threw all the bad thoughts away, she really wanted to enjoy this evening and no 'Cooper' talk. After this ball, she would be back at work again.

"Wow, thank you for a great dance, Ken."  
"My pleasure" Sly answered.  
They both were on the way back to Carmelita. Carmelita put her smile on and tried to act more 'intrested'. Afterall, she wouldn't ruin a good chance.  
"Neyla, he is quiet an accomplished dancer" Carmelita smiled and looked at 'Ken'.  
"I tried to make him look good." Neyla smirked.  
"Please Neyla, his skills far surpass you" Carmelita smirked back at Neyla.  
Sly couldn't stop smiling. He was more than glad. Two beautiful females talking about his dancing skill. The best was, he impressed Carmelita.  
"I supose you would like to have a dance later, Miss Fox?" Sly said, continued to act different, than he used to do.  
"I wouldn't mind. I accept" Carmelita answered.  
"I'm glad" Sly said and walked away from the ladies. He hided in a corner for catching up Bentley and Murray  
"Bentley! You there?"  
"Sly! I think we got some problems here!" Bently said worried.  
"What's wrong? I thought you had everything in control!" Saly said.  
"Well... That secret agent had somehow... Escaped with the clockwerk pieces!"  
"You kiddn'?!"  
"Nope, _but_ i may find out where he left! Anyways, how is your mission going?"  
"Perfect! Can't be better!"  
"Good! Keep your mission, until i've found something out!"  
"Understood!".

Sly ended the conversation and walked across the room. Looking around a bit. He saw Carmelita still discussed with Neyla. He barely heard what they were talking about, but Carmelita seemed tempered as always.  
Even though he had a fun night he was sad that the Clockwerk-pieces were gone. But he must keep working, so he decided to go back to the ladies.  
"Carmelita, you who are an great inspector in Interpool and you haven't captured Sly Cooper yet. I am amused" Neyla laughed.  
"Shut your mouth Neyla, you have no idea how hard it is" Carmelita snapped back.  
"Is it really _that_ hard? I doubt that."  
"I don't care. Besides, it's none of your bussiness" Carmelita answered cold.  
"Oh, the _gentleman_ is back" Neyla changed the subject.  
"Pardon me ladies. I needed some fresh air." Sly lied.  
"Oh, is this Fox too much to handle, my dear?" Neyla laughed.  
Carmelita rolled her eyes.  
"No, not at all Constable Neyla. By the way, you seem to talk alot about _Sly Cooper_. Who is he?" Sly asked. Just to hear what Carmelita had to say.  
"I'll let Carmelita tell you everything. I have something to do. It was my pleasure to dance with you Ken." Neyla said.  
"Thank you, Constable Neyla." Sly answered.

Neyla walked away and Carmelita was reliefed. She really didn't liked the company with Neyla at all.  
"Well for your question Ken. As an inspector, i must keep my investigation private. As i said before, he is a masterthief, which i really looking forward to see in jail. I've been chasing him for a long time. He is such a headache" Carmelita sighed.  
Sly tried to hold his chuckle back.  
"I see. I understand Carmelita. It must be a had target" Sly said.  
"Never thought it would be _that_ hard. But i admit he is pretty good at escaping. That stupid ringtail often has his sneaky tricks prepared. How? I don't have any clue at all. But one day, Ken. One day you'll see my with a _big_ smile, when i put my handcuffs on that foolish raccoon!" Carmelita smiled by the thought of it. Ignored the pictures she recalled of last night.  
Sly laughed. It was so funny, how Carmelita really looked forward to arrest him and yet she didn't had any clues that he actually was standing right in front of her.  
"Well..Such a shame he isn't here tonight. You might have a chance to catch him though".  
"A shame?" Carmelita chuckled "Ken, you have no _idea_ how glad i am not to see that foolish raccoon. And he better not show up tonight!" She answered and drank her drink empty. "Mhm...I really love those drinks. It really taste wonderful! Shouldn't you try one?" Carmelita changed the subject and handed him a drink.  
"Well, i love to taste one, but i think you forgot out little deal" Sly answered.  
"A deal? What deal?" She asked confused.  
"You owe me a dance" Sly chuckled and suggested his hand for her.  
"Oh, that's right!" Carmelita sat her drink on the table and accepted Sly's hand.

Carmelita loved the way Sly danced with her. Far more good than Jack did. It felt like a dream.  
Gentle, yet charm and she could never count how many time her stomach twisted.  
But one thing was sucpicious. His eyes... Thoses eyes were somehow ...Familiar.  
"Hmm, you look familiar to me, Ken. Are you in law enforcement?" Carmelita asked.  
"Well, i often deal with the cops when i am on the job. I was in the law enforcement years ago". Sly answered.  
"Why aren't you anymore?" She asked. Tried to fish something up.  
"A long story, but let's not ruin the perfect moment" he smiled and hold her tightly around her wait. Their faces were so close and Carmelita frozed. She didn't knew what to do about it. Is he going to kiss her? She didn't knew. But those.._eyes_, she couldn't figuret it out. It looked like...  
Carmelita didn't made to figure the eyes out, she got interrupted by warm lips on hers. She frozed. How could she not notice at all?  
She pulled back gently and blushed a bit.  
"Oh, i am sorry..Couldn't help my self" Sly chuckled.  
"No..It's okay, Ken." Carmelita answered. She was surprised but at the same time very glad. Finally she could act more softly than she used to be. She always scared the men away, but it seemed that 'Ken' liked her alot. Unfortunenatly she didn't knew it was her target, the masterthief Sly Cooper, which was standing right in front of her. Even stole a kiss from her once again.  
"I am glad." he answered and letted her go.  
Sly _was_ indeed very happy! What a lovely chance to steal another kiss from Carmelita once again. Even _that easy._ The evening couldn't be better. Standing with the most beauitful woman in the world. Enjoying every second with her and how amazing to feel her softness towards himself. Unfortunenatly, she liked 'Ken' and not him as Sly, but that didn't made him sad either. One day, he'll be able to steal far more precious, than just a kiss.

"Sly! You better cut of your _romance_ now! 'Cause you're gonna run! Don't answer me, just run away to a good hideplace, and i'll explain you everything". Bently warned and without any questions, Sly waited a bit for Carmelita being distracted. Lucky for him, the boss called her.  
"Miss Fox! The food is almost ready, hurry up and meet one of my best friends!  
As soon Sly got the chance he dissapeard right away.  
"Ken, i have to go back to my bo-...What?" Carmelita turned back around and Ken was gone. "What..I don't understand..Where is he?" She mumbled to her self. She got really confused and sad at the same time. She didn't made to thank the most nice guy. Even the food was almost ready to be served for the guests.  
Carmelita sighed deeply and walked back to the boss.


End file.
